


High Alert

by barbex



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alien Biology, Drell skin makes humans horny and high, Drug Use, Enthusiastic Consent, Interspecies Sex, Multi, Pretentious Purple Prose, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, drell saliva drug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 22:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbex/pseuds/barbex
Summary: Thane and Shepard invite Kaidan to a sexual experience he never could have imagined. There is something about drell skin and saliva that he will certainly enjoy.





	High Alert

**Author's Note:**

> One day, [blueteaparty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeaParty/) said something about writing Kaidan being high from licking Thane and... this is what happened. 
> 
> A warning: This is full of disgustingly pretentious purple prose and romance and if you're allergic to way too many euphemisms for sex, turn away now. You have been warned.
> 
> Also no beta reading, we post and die like men!

* * *

Kaidan wakes up to the pressing pain of his body screaming at him of being hurt all over but thankfully no migraine. Opening his eye does not make pain blossom behind his forehead, his eyes just shy away from the blinding glare of white hospital walls. 

He turns his head slowly, his neck protesting. There is someone sitting at the side of the bed and it's no one he knows. "Ehm, yes?" he aks, voice rasping over pain on his vocal chords.

"How do you feel, Major Alenko?" the dark figure says with a calm, deep voice. 

"Like I've been mauled and spit back out by a brute." Kaidan lets his head sink back into the pillow. The man is not human. He files through the species he knows about and settles on drell. "Do I know you?"

"Not personally," the drell man says. "My name is Thane Krios, I'm a friend of Commander Shepard. As I'm also hospitalized here, she asked me to watch over you." 

Kaidan is too tired to press further but he has the feeling that the man is not telling him everything. 

Over the next few days, Thane Krios keeps coming back and talks to him. News of the war, news of the Normandy, news of Shepard, they all get relayed to him in that deep, husky voice in pleasant conversation. Even when he isn't in the room, Kadain can see him outside in the hall. He is keeping in the few shadows he can find, almost melting into the background, watching over him. 

When Shepard comes to visit him, he sees her sharing a look of familiarity with the drell that make his heart ache with jealousy. Strangely, not only because of her but also because of him. There is a connection between them that he has come to cherish and seeing him with Shepard puts a stop to any ideas he could have.

Weeks later, he joins her team again and finds his suspicions confirmed. Krios doesn't stay with them on the Normandy but whenever they dock at the Citadel, Shepard goes to the hospital and, if she has a few hours, returns with Thane Krios. 

They go up to her cabin and he only needs to exchange one look with Joker to know that all his hopes are in vain. 

Until they aren't.

"Kaidan, can we talk for a bit?" Shepard looks out of the elevator and beckons him to come into the elevator cabin. He is standing and walking over to her before he can even think and as he stands next to her in the elevator, he is kind of shocked at what a hold she still has over him. 

He isn't surprised to see Thane Krios in her cabin as well, standing in the pale blue light of the empty fish tank with his hands clasped on his back. 

"Thane," Kaidan says in greeting. 

"Kaidan, it's a pleasure to see you again."

Kaidan looks from Thane to Shepard and back. "Why am I here?"

Shepard saunters over to him and places her hand on his chest. He freezes and looks over to Thane, trying to gauge his reaction. The drell seems to be amused and walks over to them, stepping behind Kaidan, waiting but not touching.

Shepard leans forward and looks up to him. "We have a proposition to make," she says with that deep rasp in her voice that is sure to drive him crazy. 

Thane's voice is even deeper at his back and Kaidan can feel his breath on the sensitive skin around his implant. "You know of the nature of our relationship."

Kaidan suppresses a shudder as he looks over his shoulder. He can almost touch his lips to Thane's. "You and Shepard? That's hardly a secret." 

Thane's hands stroke over Kaidan's sides. "But we also know that Shepard still has feelings for you — "

Kaidan's head whips around and he stares at Shepard. Her smile is almost shy.

" — and even though I have not had the pleasure to get to know you for long," Thane continues, "I find myself drawn to you as well. We were wondering if you would join us."

"Join you?" Heat rises up to his neck and a ball of anticipation tightens in his stomach.

"Yes." Shepard's voice is even huskier now.

Thane's hands have stilled but he can feel the heat of his touch in every cell of his skin. He sways, and Thane is holding him upright. It would be so easy to sink back into these strong arms, with Shepard holding onto him, natural even. "Sex, the three of us?" It may not be his most eloquent sentence but the way Shepard's eyes sparkle at him, he brought his point across.

"For a start," Shepard says, her fingers splaying over his chest. "And then we'll see what happens."

"We'll see?"

Her expression turns serious. "Life is short."

"Indeed." Thane's breath flows over his neck again. 

They both are still now, Shepard's hand resting on his chest, Thane's hands on his hips. Their closeness doesn't bother him, quite the opposite. He feels safe, calm. The urge to let himself fall into Thane's arms is overwhelming.

"What do you say?" Shepard looks at him and she seems to be afraid that he might say no. "You have to say it, you have to decide." 

"Because later you might not be able to change your mind," says Thane.

"What does that mean?" 

"Drell skin and saliva has certain, druglike qualities," Thane states. "For most people it causes an euphoric buzz and enhances their libido."

"It can hardly be called consent if you're horny out of your mind from kissing Thane," Shepard says and winks.

Kaidan's cock begins to harden and strain against his pants. It seems that his body has already decided what it wants. "Yes," he gasps, "Yes, I want to have sex with both of you, preferably right now."

In answer, he feels Thane's lips on his neck, kissing the skin around his implant. It feels like a bolt of light shoots straight through his body, making him gasp and his knees go weak. 

Shepard's holds him, her hands sliding under his shirt and she pushes it up and over his head. She kisses his now naked chest, her tongue playing over his nipples, all the while Thane kisses along his neck. Shepard stretches up, pressing herself against Kaidan and meets Thane's lips over his shoulder. She moans as she kisses him, grinding against him and Thane pulls them all closer together, holding Kaidan between them.

With a sigh, Shepard throws her head back, her hips pushing and rubbing against Kaidan's increasing bulge in his trousers. When she looks back at him, her pupils are wide and her face is flushed. She grabs Kaidan by his shoulders and turns him around. 

"Kiss him," she says, taking a step back.

Kaidan stares at those lush, green lips. They definitely look inviting and they felt incredible on his neck. He leans forward, placing a peck on Thane's upper lip. Thane catches his lip with his own, sucking on it and his tongue dips forward. Kaidan can feel that it is forked and he hesitates to open his mouth to it.

"Come on, Kaidan," Shepard moans from the bed. "Kiss him." She has undressed and writhes on top of the covers, her hands stroking the inside of her thighs. "Kiss him and then come here."

Kaidan stares at her, caressing herself, desire coiling in his stomach. He turns back, opening his mouth to Thane. And then, determined, demanding, Thane's lips are on his and his tongue strokes against his own and Kaidan's focus turns on Thane like a searchlight. He sways, only Thane's strong hold on him preventing that he falls over as he loses himself in the kiss. Thane's scent, his sweet taste, his very being, flood his senses, filling him, overflowing him with want. 

He presses against the man, every cell of his body yearning for his touch. All the blood in his veins has been replaced with liquid fire, coursing through him, making desire light up in every synapse. He needs him, he needs to feel him, he wants to give all of himself to him. 

Some rational part of his brain knows that the euphoria is caused by the drug in Thane's saliva but that doesn't bother him. He doesn't need rational thoughts anymore, he just needs to feel.

"Kaidan, Thane," Shepard whines from the bed. Kaidan lets go of Thane's lips with a pop and turns to her. Her fingers are playing around her labia, dipping in and out of her. "I need you, please." She is panting and writhing as if invisible hands are stroking over her body.

She glows. Everything glows. Everything around them glows and caresses his senses. Even the air on his skin feels like a lover's stroke. 

Deft hands help him to undress, to take the restrictive clothing off his skin so that he can feel the embrace of the air around him. He flies, floats, or maybe he swims, he doesn't know how, but he gets to Shepard's side, holds onto her, melts into her embrace. 

"Kaidan," she murmurs, stroking him, wrapping around him like fluid, "you're so beautiful!"

He glows, just like her, but her glow is golden, his is blue and Thane joins them in golden-green. Thane arranges them in their embrace, their bodies soft and malleable. Kaidan doesn't know where he ends and Shepard begins, where Thane touches him or who he touches. He is embraced by pure desire, carnal need and sliding into Shepard's sheath is as natural as breathing.

Thane is kissing along his neck, kissing him, kissing Shepard and presses them closer together. 

"Kaidan," he growls into his neck, "do you allow that I enter you?"

A wave of ecstasy ripples through him, he can't tell if it's from Shepard's undulating hips or from Thane's question.

"Yes," he moans.

"Have you done this before?"

Kaidan smiles at him. "Yes, I have." 

Shepard pulls him closer for a kiss and he can taste the sweet aroma of Thane on her lips. She angles her hips, taking him deeper and the feeling of warm pressure spreads out over his whole body. Thane lies down behind him, holding him, kissing Shepard again over his shoulder and Kaidan falls into this unity. 

Three people, three souls can become one. One glow in the world. 

Thane pushes him, moving him, so that he straddles Shepard's hips with his knees drawn close to his body. He is warm, open, held and safe. Slick wetness on his ass makes him shudder and then a stretching burn opens him up, pushes him deeper into her and he is filled, fondled and held. 

His body isn't his own anymore, it is a tool to pleasure, a vessel of pure want, an ocean of desire to give and receive, to share. Thane pushes into him, pushes him into her and their moans and gasps mix in a cacophony of ecstacy. She holds him tighter, gasping as his biotics jump over them in sparks. Pleasure explodes as he feels her tighten and Thane drives harder into him.

Orgasms ignite him, orgasms he shares with them. They glow together, scream as one, riding the waves together until the universe embraces them.

He wakes hours later, held in a tangle of limbs between Thane and Shepard. His tongue and his fingertips are tingling but his mind is clear. He turns to see Thane looking at him.

"Are you happy, Kaidan?"

Kaidan feels Shepard stir in his arms and pulls her closer. He leans back to press into Thane, enjoying the unfamiliarity of his scaly skin at his back. He has never felt so safe in his life.

"Yes, I am happy."

Thane blinks once and his hand strokes over Kaidan's arm. He reaches over and wipes a strand of hair from Shepard's face. "Will you stay with us?"

"For as long as you'll have me," Kaidan says. 

"A lifetime maybe," Thane says with his voice filled with more than desire.

"Yes, maybe," Kaidan says, taking Thane's hand in his as he falls asleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> I told you it was pretentious purple prose smut!


End file.
